


The Long Way

by JA007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA007/pseuds/JA007
Summary: Lena asks Kara to take her home to Midville for a lazy, long way around drive of Kara's childhood where Lena can't help but fall in love with a place she's never been before.





	The Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on Brett Eldridge's song The Long Way which are the lyrics at the end.
> 
> All mistakes are mine...hopefully there aren't many though.

Lena couldn't stop the draw of the wild golden waves beside her. It had taken her longer than she cared to admit to get Kara to let her hair down. An awkward stumble of words in protest trying to protect the secret she already knew. Yet, Lena never said anything and let Kara continue to believe otherwise. There were times though she couldn't help but wonder when, if ever, Kara would actually tell her. There seemed to be a level of trust between them that they couldn't reach. No, Kara had proven her faith and trust time and again as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. That was something she should never question.

Eyes finally flickered from the stretch of road before them to take in the profile of Kara with her eyes closed and her head tipped back. Kara's hair still whipped wild in the passing wind around them. She looks so at peace, Lena could hardly tear her eyes away and she was struck again by how effortlessly beautiful the other woman was. She wasn't naïve enough not to know the same sentiment had been used to describe her by so many others. But she also wasn't arrogant enough not to admit how much her beauty did take. Kara just held a natural beauty all her own.

As if she could feel the weight of Lena's eyes on her, Kara’s eyes finally opened to meet Lena's gaze with a look in her eyes and a warmth in her smile that Lena had come to realize was only for her. Even with the time Kara had spent with Mon-El, the man Kara had once loved so deeply, she had never seen such a look cast his way or come over Kara's face. The Luthor part of her couldn't help but silently gloat at that fact.

Remembering she was driving and at the warmth of her cheeks, Lena turned away. Yet, Kara seemed not to want the simple moment to end just yet as she reached out to let the tips of her fingers slowly dance up the palm of Lena's right hand clutched loosely at the steering wheel. It was only a moment before their fingers laced and Kara drew their joined hands into her lap. No words were given just a final smile and a squeeze of Lena's hand before Kara turned her head back to watch the autumn leaves fall from the passing trees as they got closer and closer to Kara's childhood home.

And finally when the trees gave way to town did it fully set in for Lena what she had gotten herself into, what she had asked for. From the first moment they had met, Lena could feel the pull to Kara. There was a genuine charm that had caught her off guard and taken her with a need to know more. It's probably what made letting Kara in so easy when everyone else had been so hard. But with Kara, Lena wanted to know everything. It's why late one night, on an overly frequent movie night and one too many glasses of wine on Lena's part, that she asked if Kara would take her home. Not her finest moment as Kara looked at her funny head tipped like a lost puppy as they sat snuggled on Kara's couch. It took more than a few moments and Kara asking what she meant for the words to catch up and Lena to explain that she had meant home as in Midville. She wanted to see her childhood home in the town she grew up in. She wanted to hear the love story of her parents and see all the places her and Alex got up to trouble at, maybe catch a high school football game. She wanted to know this part of Kara too.

A bittersweet smile and a soft "okay" was her only reply before the subject was dropped and they went back to the movie neither were actually able to finish. Alex found them curled up together the next morning sharing the same blanket. It was Alex's turn to offer a bittersweet smile as tears stung the corner of her eyes remembering many of her own nights wrapped up in the same way with Maggie.

It seemed so far away, just those few weeks ago, and now here she was with nervous tension and butterflies making her hands slightly tremble. Something Kara felt, Lena having forgotten they were still holding hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked concerned laced every word as her attention was drawn back to Lena.

"Are you sure this is okay? That your mom's okay with me being at her house?" Lena asked in return with concern in her own words. Kara just smiled a smile letting Lena know she had said something dumb. A hard feat for a genius but with Kara, Lena seem to manage it more than she'd like.

"Lena, you've met my mom. You've talked in big words that I largely didn't understand about things I don't understand. She likes you and it's fine. I promise." Kara reassured with a warm smile and another squeeze to Lena's hand. And Lena really wished she could just believe those words but the years of being a Luther made that near impossible. Doubts consumed her the closer they got because this weekend was so important to her even if Kara didn't know it.

Far sooner than Lena would like, she was turning up the long driveway to the Danvers’ family home. She let go of Kara's hand as the shaking got worse and tightly gripped the steering wheel. Her eyes darted to the front door half expecting Eliza to be standing there to greet them. But she wasn't, though Lena knew Eliza was home by the car sitting in the driveway. The car was pulled up and parked beside Eliza's and Kara eagerly jumped out before practically running over to Lena's side opening the door for her.

"Come on, come on. I want to show you around," Kara said with a childlike enthusiasm that Lena couldn't help but let draw her in a little, a smile tugging at her own lips. Because that is what this weekend was about, a lazy long way around drive of this intimate part of Kara's past. With the smile still tugging on her lips and a slightly playful shake of her head, she offered her hand to Kara whom quickly took it and pulled her out of the car. But in her enthusiasm, Kara forgot her strength not for the first time, and pulled Lena a little too hard. Bodies collided flush with Lena's arms laying against Kara's chest, hands braced against her shoulders while Kara's hands gripped Lena's hips. A flicker of thought ran through Lena wondering if Kara's hand landing so low had been on purpose.

"Girls," Eliza called from the front steps neither having heard the front door open. Lena quickly broke the embrace and stepped away from Kara.

"Mrs. Danvers, hi," Lena greeted stiffly not sure how to react after just getting caught in an embrace, even unintended, with Kara. But Eliza merely smirked in amusement and shook her head.

"Eliza, dear," Eliza playfully scolded.

"Right, sorry, Eliza," Lena replied even more uncomfortable.

Kara was quick to Lena's rescue, grabbing Lena's hand and pulling her over to where Eliza stood.

"Hi, Eliza," Kara greeted as she leaned in for a hug to which Eliza did as well meeting her halfway with the kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, honey."

Eliza then stepped down a step to the one Lena stood on slightly behind Kara to give her a hug and a kiss to the cheek as well. Lena was a second slow to return the hug still not used to such motherly affection.

"Hi, sweetie, it's good to see you again," Eliza said to Lena as the two pulled apart.

"You too, Eliza," Lena said softly and Eliza gave a warm smile and affectionate squeeze to Lena's arm.

"So, what are you girls' plans for the weekend? The carnival's in town, maybe you want to visit that while you're here?"

"Oh, can we, can we, Lena? Please?" Kara begged practically vibrating in place with excitement.

"Of course, darling. As long as I get my tour," Lena said with a soft chuckle.

A soft warmth fell over Kara she stepped closer to Lena.

"I can't wait to show you everything. How about we take the long way around?" Kara offered and Lena could only nod wanting nothing more.

Eliza stood quietly watching the two with the smile only a mother could hold for their child. Even before she had met the young woman, Eliza knew Lena was nothing like her family from how often Kara went on about her most of the time seemingly without realizing. But the first time she had met Lena and had gotten to see the two interact, it wasn't hard to see their connection ran deeper than just friendship. Kara, she wasn't sure if she yet understood her own feelings but Lena seem to know how she herself felt. Yet they were blind to the other.

"Well, I'm sorry to do this to you girls, I was hoping to spend a little time with you both but I got called into work. So looks like you will be on your own today," Eliza said as she stepped down the remaining steps passed the two.

"Oh," Lena startled a little surprised by the news. "Maybe we can all do brunch tomorrow if you're free?"

"I look forward to it. You two have a nice time exploring today I'll see you both sometime tonight." With that, Eliza left the two standing on the steps both quietly watching for a moment before Kara reached out again intent on pulling Lena inside. But Lena stopped them after a few steps.

"Uhh, Kara, the bags."

"Right, right," Kara said with a nod more to herself before speed walking back to the car and yanking the two bags from the backseat. How they stayed intact Lena wasn't sure. She could see Kara struggled to keep her powers under control in her eagerness to finally start showing Lena around.

Carrying the bags awkwardly in one hand, Kara grabbed Lena's with her other and pulled her behind into the house with her. "Come."

* * *

 

It wasn't long before Lena found herself standing out on the back deck looking out over the view with a warm cup of coffee held between her hands. Normally, she was someone that constantly needed to be doing something. It was how she was raised in the Luthor household and now with owning two multi-million dollar companies she had time for little else. Still, the quiet calm as the cool breeze played with the ends of her hair was soothing. She could easily get lost in the simplicity of the moment.

"Hey," Kara said softly interrupting Lena's thoughts. "Sorry, I know this is supposed to be our weekend but sometimes I just can't escape work."

Lena turned her head with a smile of understanding.

"Who do I need to fire for the interruption?" Lena joked playfully even though she knew it hadn't then been from anyone at CatCo. Not even Snapper would dare interrupt a weekend of theirs. Kara only gave a half chuckle in response while looking down and adjusting her glasses. A nervous habit Lena had picked up on quite quickly.

When the moments of secret past, Kara moved to lean against the wooden rail beside Lena staring out at the water. Silence fell over the two for a moment. Kara had a conflicted look on her face. But Lena let her be to figure out her words on her own. Instead, she just looked back at the water herself letting the calm once again sweep her away.

"I used to crave this place when I first got here," Kara spoke after finally gathering her thoughts. Lena turned her head to watch Kara quietly, Kara continued to stare out in front of them.

"I know we've both talked about our childhoods a few time before but you've gotten the good, the happy. When I first got here everything was so overwhelming and loud. Jeremiah made glasses to help but the first couple of years it was hard."

"Kara?" Lena breathed not believing what she was hearing.

"I would escape out here or up on the roof or even out into the woods just to get away from it all. I was a 13-year-old girl living on a planet I didn't understand with people I didn't know. I lost my parents, my people when my planet exploded only to get caught in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. A place where time doesn't pass. When I finally got here I wasn't needed by my cousin and with powers I couldn't control. The Danvers, with all their good intentions never truly understood."

"Kara," Lena said again while reaching out to lay a hand on Kara's shoulder. She could hear the pain in her best friend's voice and wanted nothing more than take it away. Kara turned to look at Lena, lips curled in a pained smile.

"Do you hate me?" Kara asked softly afraid of the answer.

"For what, love?" Lena asked in return confused about what Kara could possibly be talking about.

"That I've been keeping this from you."

Lena chuckled lightly.

"Contrary to what you may think, you really aren't a very good liar, Miss Danvers," Lena said playfully. Sure, part of her was always hurt every time Kara lied when it came to her being Supergirl. But she knew Kara had her reasons for never telling her before. Plus, it did neither of them any good for getting angry right now and punishing Kara. It would just drive them apart and ruin everything between them. The exact opposite of what Lena wanted.

"But, I don't, what, how?" A stumble of words fell from Kara's lips as she tried to make sense of what Lena had just told her. Make sense of the fact that her constant worry of Lena hating her had been for nothing.

"So you don't hate me?" Kara asked again this time with tears in her voice.

"Oh, Kara, I could never hate you," Lena assured and pulled Kara into her arms. Kara clung to her tightly as if Lena was seconds away from changing her mind and she was about to lose everything.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Lena said and held Kara tighter while kissing the side of her head.

It took more than a moment for Kara to calm down and the two to break apart. Kara let out a watery chuckle seeing the wet spot left by her own tears on Lena shirt.

"Sorry," Kara said again adjusting her glasses. Lena waved the word away and reached for her now cooling coffee. She grimaced as the liquid hit her tongue.

"Buy me a new coffee to make it up to me," Lena stated jokingly while setting the cup back on the rail.

"You know, I could just heat it back up for you." Kara lowered her glasses with a playful grin on her lips. It struck Lena how much lighter Kara looked in the moment as if she no longer carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She never realized how much the lie might also be hurting Kara and not just her.

"Tempting but you owe me a tour so let's go," Lena said while picking up the coffee cup once more to take into the house with her leaving Kara standing on the deck to watch.

* * *

 

For the second time that day, Lena found herself winding through unfamiliar roads while not being able to fight the pull of the sight of Kara sitting beside her. While they weren't going as fast the wind still danced in Kara's hair and her skin still glowed from the warmth of the sun. It was a beauty that still struck Lena as even with her a few different lives; Metropolis, boarding school in Ireland and now National City than all of her travel, it was a beauty she never once found before. Maybe it was a Kryptonian thing or maybe it was just a Kara thing.

"You know, it’s different coming here as an adult," Kara said pulling Lena from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked glancing over at Kara for a moment. But Kara didn't meet Lena's eyes. Instead, there was an absent stare at the shops that pass them by.

"People no longer give me weird looks. I'm not the strange new girl or Alex’s weird adoptive sister," Kara explained almost absently causing a frown to grow on Lena's lips as she quietly listened. "Now I'm just like everybody else to them, normal. Something I craved so much after landing."

"I'm sorry, darling," Lena said softly while moving her right hand from the steering wheel and taking Kara's left giving it a warm squeeze. It was that, that finally drew Kara's attention to her. The distant look no longer haunted Kara's eyes, instead replaced with a soft smile.

"I guess I can't complain too much as it got me here and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Well, someone’s charming today," Lena teased to distract from the pink rapidly brushing her cheeks and was delighted to see Kara duck head and play with her glasses as her own blush began to rise.

Lena tugged on Kara's hand to get her attention once again.

"Come on, I want stories. Things couldn't have been all that bad."

"You're right. We'll sort of. Things did get better as I got older and learned to control my powers. But I think at that point the damage was already done. While I was no longer the weird new girl, I never had many friends," Kara said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. With that charm and sunny disposition, you always make new friends. Just last week you were chatting away with our waiter at the new Thai place we tried as if you two had known each other for years. I can't not picture you as the queen with the silver crown."

Kara looked at Lena in confusion for a moment before finally realizing what Lena was referring to.

"I never went to prom," Kara replied with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal but a look in Kara's eyes told Lena otherwise.

"Guess that's something we have in common," Lena joked to keep the subject light for Kara. "All girls boarding school in Ireland aren’t exactly known for proms."

Kara gave a small chuckle at that.

"Mostly it was just me and Alex, well after she got over hating me."

"It's still so hard for me to picture you two hating each other. I know you've told me about it before, the relationship you two first had but I honestly can't see it. You're so close," Lena said as she slowed the car to a stop at a red light once again able to give Kara her attention.

"I think we just needed to learn to trust each other first," Kara supplied.

"Probably didn't help that you were both also teenagers. How different that was for us. You had a sibling that hated you at first only to grow to love you and be your fiercest protector. While mine loved and protected me at the start only to hate me and the be the one I now have to fear." There was a bitterness at the end of Lena's words that drew a frown to Kara's lips and for her eyes to flicker away.

"Oooh, there," Kara exclaimed and pointed out the windshield to across the street. Lena turned her head in the direction Kara pointed and could only laugh.

"Really, Kara, ice cream? I swear food is all you ever think about it," Lena teased.

"Not true," Kara said with a slight brush. "It's just, whenever Alex or I were having a bad day Eliza would take us here and then, as we got older, Alex would always take me here when I was having a rough day with my powers to cheer me up. It's how ice cream kind of became our thing when one of us is upset."

Lena could only stare at Kara with a warm, grateful smile. It's these little things that she had wanted to know so desperately about Kara. Little things she was sure very few others knew.

"You just seem a little upset which you always do when you talk about Lex. I thought ice cream would make you feel better too," Kara explained with an unsure shrug and Lena could only melt, falling that much more for her best friend. Without a word, she began driving again when the light turned green only to pull into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. The smile on Kara's face was it worth alone.

"Come on, you'll love it. They have the best ice cream," Kara said bouncing in her seat quickly undoing her belt before getting out of the car. Lena could only chuckle and watch as Kara used a little super speed to get to her side of the car. She undid her own belt as Kara open the door for her.

"Darling, you swear everything you eat is the best," Lena teased with a chuckle.

"No," Kara protested weakly, another blush coloring her cheeks which Lena thought was adorable. But instead of teasing further, Lena simply reached out and linked her arm with Kara's. She would have much preferred to tingle their fingers but this was familiar, something they had done more than once before and she didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable.

"I believe I was promised the best ice cream, Miss Danvers," Lena prompted to which Kara beamed and practically pulled Lena with her into the little 'mom-and-pop' shop.

A soft ring above their heads from a bell the door struck announced their entry to an empty room. Lena gave Kara a hesitant, questioning look.

"Are you sure they're open?" Lena asked even though she had seen the open sign as they were walking up. Kara opened her mouth to answer but was beaten by a male voice greeting them.

"Well look who's all grown up. Mary come here. Look who's come to visit," said an old bear of a man. If Lena had to guess, the man looked to be in his mid to late 60s but as solid as the days of his prime. A thinning head of silver hair covered the man's head and skin taken over by wrinkles would have somehow made for an intimidating picture if it had not been for the giant smile rivaling Kara's with an affectionate twinkle in his eyes.

A moment later, a woman with beautiful black hair also in her mid-60s came from the back to see what her husband was going on about. But no explanation was needed the moment her eyes landed on Kara. Mary quickly moved around the counter to wrap Kara in an affectionate hug.

"Oh, dear, it's been so long. How have you been? You look good," Mary greeted when she finally pulled away. Yet, before Kara could get a word out she was scooped into a bear hug by the old man, Jim, lifting her off the ground.

Lena just stood there watching in both amazement and affection. This is what she had wanted from this weekend. To share in these little moments.

"You've gotten so big, kiddo. Last time we saw you, you are only 18 about to head off to college. Now you're a college graduate, working as a reporter and bringing home pretty girls," Jim said with a grin like a proud papa bear.

Kara sputtered as she fiddled with her glasses and cheeks aflame. Glancing over she tried to gauge Lena's reaction to the words.

Lena could feel her cheeks heat at the implication but did nothing to refute them. Instead, she offered Jim her own smile while stepping forward and holding out her hand.

"Lena," she greeted as Jim shook her hand.

"Always were an overachiever, huh, kiddo," Jim directed at Kara. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Luther. This here's my better half, Mary."

Lena offered Mary her own smile and shook her hand in greeting. Though considering they knew who she was she was surprised they were being so nice to her.

"It's all right, sweetheart. No one here is going to bite," Mary said as if sensing Lena's hesitation. "You're all this one seems to talk about around town when she's home and word of the 'good Luther' spreads. Not that we couldn't see as much ourselves from the articles in the papers."

"Oh, I didn't realize Kara talked about me so much," Lena said this time the surprise rang clear in her words. But only a second later she turned to look at Kara with a raised eyebrow and is playful smirk. "That so, darling?"

Kara could only sputter nervously with Jim and Mary looking on.

"I like this one," Jim said after a moment sharing a chuckle with his wife whom took Lena's arm leading her over to the counter.

"What can we get you, sweetheart?" Mary asked.

"Oh, um, I really hadn't thought that far ahead. This was Kara's idea. What do you recommend?" Lena asked looking up at the menu absently biting her lip while she thought.

"Nothing with coffee," Kara said while coming to stand next to Lena. "You have way too much coffee as it is."

"I do not," Lena huffed and Kara couldn't help but grin as she looked at Lena for a moment before finally looking over at Mary.

"Lena will have the toffee ice cream and I'll do my normal sundae," Kara requested.

"Alright, you two have a seat, Jim and I will bring everything over in a moment," Mary said before her and Jim move back behind the counter. Kara took Lena's hand to lead them over to a booth by the big glass windows.

"Sorry I ordered for you. I know you don't like anybody doing that but I know it's your favorite and it's a secret flavor they don't have up on the menu," Kara rushed to explain once they were seated.

"Kara, it's fine. I know you meant no harm in it," Lena reassured, reaching a hand across the table. One Kara quickly reached out to take seemingly without thought or hesitation. Lena gave the hand now in hers a gentle squeeze with a warm smile. Finally settling, Kara seemed to melt before her. Something Lena very much enjoyed seeing as it didn't happen very often as it seemed very few could draw that reaction, that sense of peace from the other woman.

"Sorry to interrupt kids but here's your ice cream," Jim said almost apologetically as he sat the respective orders down in front of the two. You would think Christmas had come early in that moment with how large Kara's eyes got and the smile that took up half her face as she stared down at the sundae in front of her that surely wasn't human size. If it wasn't a reaction Lena had seen many times before she might have been a little concerned.

As it was, she subtly shifted in her seat to pull her phone from her back pocket. Then, as discreetly as possible, she raised her phone in front of her opening the camera app. In mere moments, she had a new picture of Kara staring down at the sundae in pure joy. She had thought about sending the picture to the others but selfishly she wanted to keep everything about this weekend as theirs. She didn't want to share the little bubble that seemed to have fallen over them the second she picked up Kara this morning

With a few taps on the screen and a new contact photo in place, Lena set her phone down on the table only to look up and see half of Kara's sundae already gone.

"Darling, you know it's not going anywhere, right?" Lena teased with a chuckle. Kara ducked her head in embarrassment cheeks puffed out filled with ice cream.

"Sowwy," Kara mumbled before swallowing.

"There's no rush. We don't have anywhere specific we have to be or get back to."

"But I don't want to miss all the carnival food," Kara said as if it was the most logical thing in the world making Lena shake her head affectionately.

"You are something else, Kara Danvers."

"Thank you?" Kara replied hesitantly not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Tell you what. You can finish inhaling that sundae and so you don't miss any of the carnival food, you can drive for a while, while I eat mine at a non-choking rate. Deal?" Lena reasoned than finally pulled her spoon from the top of her couple scoops of toffee ice cream bringing it to her mouth. A soft hum of pleasure escaped her at the taste of the silky rich flavor.

The unintentional little moment seemed to distract Kara as instead of getting an answer, Kara seemed to just stare at her with a full spoon paused halfway to her mouth. Lena grinned around the spoon in her mouth before dipping it back into the ice cream.

"Kara?" Lena called.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, yeah," Kara said quickly and shoved the spoonful into her mouth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally, my turn to drive," Kara replied staring down at her sundae and doing her best not to make eye contact to not embarrass herself further. Lena didn’t want Kara to be embarrassed though.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Lena said with a soft warmth knowing Kara couldn't resist it.

"I wanted to share this with you."

It was Lena's turn to break eye contact and duck her head though quick to snap back up at Kara's words. "Now gimme, gimme."

"What?" Lena asked confused as she looked back up at Kara whose ice cream seemed to magically be finished and her hand held out in a grabbing motion.

"The keys, silly."

"Right, more food." The words came with affectionate shake of Lena's head. "Least now I don't have to keep wondering where you put it all."

"Did you just call me fat? Rude." Kara sticks her tongue out at Lena causing her to chuckle at the childishness.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and wash my hands. I'll be right back," Kara said sliding out of the booth.

A moment later Jim walked over to the table once again.

"Can I get you girls anything else?" The old man asked.

"No, thank you. And the ice cream is great. Kara's right, it's my favorite but something I rarely indulge in. Though I feel that indulgence has increased since I met Kara," Lena said lightly. Jim chuckled.

"That sounds about right with that girl."

"How much do we owe you?" Lena asked as she reached to her front right pocket where she had some cash. Before they left this morning she had made sure to grab some not wanting to flash around credit cards she was sure most people had never seen before.

"It's on the house, Miss Luther," Jim said with a friendly smile as he reached out picking up Kara's trash.

"Oh, no, please I insist," Lena pushed not used to such kindness. For her, it usually came with a price.

"Kiddo, put your money away. It's no good here. It was a pleasure to have you both and nice to me the Lena this town hear so much about." Jim slid into the booth opposite Lena.

"When Kara and Alex were younger, Alex used to bring Kara here at least once a week. After Alex left for college Kara stopped coming as much but when she did it was always alone. She would order a sundae and hide in the back corner. Mary and I watched that girl grow up since the Danvers took her in. It broke our hearts to see her pushed out by the other kids. No matter the generation, kids can be cruel. We gave her, her first job here to make her feel like she belonged."

Lena could feel her chest tighten and tears burn the back of her eyes as she silently listen. She would never wish the pain and isolation of her childhood on anyone and learning it was something Kara had, had to deal with broke her heart. There was a small comfort though in knowing it wasn't always that way and that the Danvers had been loving from the beginning.

"Though, I'm sure she really took the job for all the free ice cream," Jim said with a smile trying to lighten the mood seeing how much his words affected Lena.

"Just being able to see that, that girl now has people who accept her is more than payment enough. She's family. So thank you, Miss Luther, for caring so much about Kara. You are always welcome here."

"Lena," she choked out and reached up to quickly brush away a tear she can feel beginning to fall. "And I couldn’t not care about Kara even if I tried."

"She makes it pretty hard, huh?" Jim said with a knowing look in his eyes before he turned to leave.

"Wait, sir."

"Jim."

"Jim, if you and your wife ever plan on retiring and not pass the shop onto a child or grandchild, let me know. I will make you a more than generous offer. I want to help take care of the people who took care of Kara when she needed it."

Jim laughed out loud, "We better see you again, kiddo."

Kara came back to the table just in time to hear the parting words from Jim directed at Lena causing her to shoot a confused look at the other woman.

"What was that about?" Kara asked. Lena just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Lena replied sliding out of the booth.

"I miss something, didn’t I?" Kara asked still confused.

"Nothing bad, I promise," Lena reassured while linking her free hand through Kara's arm. "Just learning about what made you you."

* * *

 

Lena sat lazily in the passenger seat enjoying the last few bites of her ice cream as Kara drove them down roads she knew by heart. Every so often she would point something out and tell a story attached to it. Too many they were unimportant little things but Kara found each important enough to talk about causing Lena to fall a little bit more in love with this place she had never been before.

Finally, as the sun kissed the horizons in hues of pink and orange, Kara drove them to the outskirts of town were rides and laughter grew the closer they got. The car was parked in a dirt lot a short distance from the entrance and Kara got out with a deep breath taking in the smell of the carnival food.

"So, which food stand is our first stop?" Lena teased getting out of the car herself and grabbing the sweatshirt she tossed in the back seat that morning. It was Kara's National City University sweatshirt she had stolen months ago and just never given back. Something Kara didn't seem to mind. The sweatshirt was tied loosely around her waist before she came to stand next to Kara.

"No, don't make me choose, there’s too many choices. You choose," Kara half whined as she led them over to a small line of people waiting for what, Lena had no idea.

"What are we all standing here for?" Lena questioned.

"The tractor, silly," Kara said with a smile.

"What?" Lena was even more confused now but just as the question had left her mouth the tractor pulling multiple cars stacked with bales of hay for seating pulled up. The other people around them climbed up onto the cars. Kara pulled Lena up onto one of the cars to take their own seats.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you've never done things like this before," Kara said softly ducking her head towards Lena. "This is part of the carnival experience. The tractor takes us to and from the entrance so we don't have to walk."

"Oh," was all Lena's could say as she took in everything around them on the short trip from the parking lot to the actual carnival itself. They could've easily walked but she could see the novelty and fun in it, especially for the children. It gave her an idea for another fundraiser for the Children's Hospital.

"I'm so excited," Kara said quickly climbing down from the car once the tractor came to a stop. Lena followed much more gracefully. Well, until Kara grabbed her hand the moment her feet barely touched the ground and she was left stumbling after her best friend for a moment as she was dragged to another line.

It took a good couple minutes before they reached the ticket booth. Knowing Kara was going to try and pay, Lena had already pulled the cash from her front pocket.

"Two," Kara started but Lena cut her off having none of it.

"Shh," Lena hushed Kara to which Kara pouted but knew there was no point in arguing.

"Can I get two tickets for us and then I like to pay for everybody in line behind us," Lena said nonchalantly. Kara chuckled to the side with the her own affectionate shake of her head.

"Um, ma'am, there's about 15 people in line behind you two," the high schooler tried to reason not sure how to handle the request. Lena glanced back only to turn to the kid with a shrug.

"That's fine."

"I, umm, did, did you guys want any ride tickets too?"

"Oh, I, what do you think?" Lena asked turning to Kara.

"Did you want to ride a lot of rides?" Kara asked in return.

"I don't know?" Lena honestly had no idea how to answer Kara's question and she had no idea what the carnival had for rides or how many.

"How about the wristbands then. Let's us ride as many rides as we want," Kara offered.

"Sure," Lena said and turned back to the kid. "Add a wristband to each ticket."

"Ma'am?" The kid questions staring dumbfounded. "That's, you realize that's a lot of money, right?"

This cause Lena to let out a genuine laugh realizing this kid had no idea who she was and this money meant nothing to her.

"Really, it's fine," Lena reassured and reached back into her pocket for the one credit card she had brought but really hadn't wanted to use. Better safe than sorry she reasoned when grabbing it this morning.

"Here," she said handing over the card. "No numbers as I'd rather everyone else didn't hear, just go ahead and charge it."

The kid stared at the card for moment as if it might bite him before finally taking it.

"You really got to stop doing this," Kara said with a smile.

"Why?" Lena asked turning her attention back to Kara. "I have more money that I know what to do with. Let me spend it how I want."

The words were light and she playfully bumped Kara's shoulder with hers drawing another chuckle from the other woman.

"Ma'am," the boy called pulling the attention backed him once again. He handed Lena's credit card back before handing her two small red colored tickets and two wristbands.

"Ready?" Lena said to Kara who bounced a little in place from excitement.

"Yes!"

* * *

 

Kara really couldn't decide what food she wanted first. Nor could she decide what ride she wanted to ride first. Instead, they ended up wandering lazily around the grounds with Kara pulling them in whatever direction her nose took her or on a ride Kara swore Lena just had to ride. Some of which Lena very much regretted and promised herself she would say no to Kara on the next questionable ride, until Kara looked at her with a pout and signature puppy dog eyes and she was helpless. She couldn't be too upset though, the small squeal of happiness and excitement from Kara each time she gave in caused a smile to tug at her lips.

"Ooh, wait, Lena, here," Kara said excitedly as she grabbed Lena about the elbow whom was slowly working her way through blue and pink cotton candy. She pulled the two over to one of the many games and Lena could only snicker.

"Really, Kara, you know the games are rigged, right?" Lena stated. She may have never been to a carnival before but even she knew that.

"What? No they're not," Kara said a little outraged.

"Okay, darling, if you say so."

“Hi, ladies, you looking to play?" The guy running the dart booth asked as he came to stand in front of them inside the booth.

"Yes, please," Kara beamed.

"Okay, it's five darts for $10," the guy said as he moved to pull a handful of darts from the board. Kara eagerly fished out the required money from her pocket and set it on the table.

"So here's how it works," the guy started setting five darts down in front of Kara. "If you pop one of the balloons you get one of the small prizes, pop three a medium and if you get all five you get one of the giant prizes. Ready?"

Excited, Kara nodded and quickly picked up one of the darts from the table. A look of deep concentration fell over her face as she took aim and let it sail with a respectable human force.

"Ooh, sorry, try again," the guy said after Kara miss the balloon on her first try. Kara huffed and grabbed another dart. The same concentration was given to that attempt only to end in the same result.

So did the third and fourth try. Lena had to raise the half eaten cotton candy up to her face so Kara couldn't see how she was laughing softly. She thought it was cute how Kara was trying so hard and failing so miserably. She was also more than a little surprised figuring if anyone could easily win this game it would be Supergirl.

She was pulled from that thought by a yelp of excitement.

"We have a winner," the guy announced.

Apparently for Kara the fifth time was a charm.

"Which one do you want?" Kara asked turning to Lena.

"What?" Lena asked back not knowing what Kara was talking about. Kara looked down and adjusting her glasses in embarrassment.

"What prize do you want? It's not one of the bigger ones like I wanted to win you but it's the thought that counts, right?" Kara finished tilting her head to half look up at Lena with a bashful smile. "I wanted to be the one to win you your first carnival prize."

"Oh, Kara," Lena breathed with a little difficulty, a lump of emotion forming in her throat. Kara only shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw the attendant give a smile and move over to the family with a young daughter that had come up beside them to give her a moment. A gesture she very much appreciated.

Taking a deep breath, Lena turned to the selection of smaller stuffed animals as Kara eagerly waited beside her. Kara look so proud of herself. Her eyes scanned for a moment a little overwhelmed by the many choices. That was until she saw it almost hidden back in the corner, a little stuffed dog dressed as Supergirl. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous and Kara would probably stumble trying to talk her out of it but she knew she absently had to have it.

Lena quietly waved the attendant back over after he had finished setting up the family.

"Can I get the Superdog back there, please?" Lena said pointing to the specific one she was talking about.

"What? No, Lena, come on," Kara whined as the guy grabbed and set said stuffed animal down in front of them. "Can't you pick something else?"

"Nope," Lena said with a grin and picked up the dog. Kara huffed again and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're mean," Kara grumbled. "I'm leaving you here."

"What, Kara," Lena said. Kara could only hold her annoyance for a moment before grinning and dropping her arms.

"I'm just going to go grab a couple coffees," Kara reassured. "Will you be okay here?"

"Go, go get me a coffee. Biggest one they have," Lena said playfully pushing Kara back toward the food area.

"How about a medium? You really do drink too much coffee."

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara.

"I will take a picture of this dog right now and send it to the others telling them you got it for me if you deny me coffee," Lena threatened.

Kara's eyes widen in panic knowing she would never hear the end of it from Alex and all but ran to the coffee stand they had passed earlier. Lena watched with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, looks like daddy's not very good at darts," a male voice said from beside Lena drawing her eyes from Kara's disappearing form.

"So I don't get the big pink monkey," the little girl asked looking up at her father with sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry, sweetie, daddy tried," the young man apologized again to his daughter obviously feeling bad.

Lena's heart broke a little for how upset both father and daughter seemed. But also because it was the type of relationship she wished she'd had with her own father growing up. Turning her head, she looked to see what monkey the little girl was referring to. She snickered with a grin blooming on her lips seeing it was one of the giant prizes and almost twice the size of the little girl. Lena definitely approved.

But then something else caught her eye about the monkey. Atop its head was a cheap plastic crown. She knew it wasn't much and nothing more than what you would buy at some party store but it gave her an idea she wanted to see through.

As the family began to leave, Lena quickly pulled a $20 from her pocket and slapped it down on the table with a little more force than necessary.

"Sorry," Lena mumbled a little embarrassed.

The attendant gave Lena a strange look but said nothing as he pulled 10 darts and handed them to her. In rapid succession without pause, Lena threw the darts with an accuracy that would make even Alex jealous. In only a few seconds, 10 balloons were pops and the attendant stared with a slightly dropped job. Even the family had pause their leaving to watch in amazement.

"Can I get the pink monkey, please?" Lena casually asked. It took a moment for the attendant to respond.

"Sure, sure," the guy said still beside himself. "And, um, the second price?"

"Oh," Lena said not having thought about the second prize she had also won. She scanned the large animals and saw a T Rex among them.

"The T Rex, give it to the next little boy who comes to play and doesn't win," she requested and if possible the man looked at her even more bewildered.

"The monkey, please."

As the attendant moved to get the monkey down for her, Lena turned to the family that had stopped a few feet away.

"Hey, sweetie," Lena said to the little girl. "I'll make a deal with you. If I can have the crown you can have the monkey."

"Really?" The little girl asked her eyes lighting up.

"As long as it's okay with your mommy and daddy," Lena said this time looking up at the girl's parents for approval. Both had skeptical, hesitant looks on their faces as if they wanted to refuse because of who she was. A look on the nicer side to what she was use to receiving but still one she was all too familiar with.

"Please, mommy? Please, daddy? Can I have the monkey?" The little girl asked in excitement oblivious to the tension between the three.

Before any of the three could say anything more the attendant set the monkey on the table.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you," Lena said, for a moment looking back at the guy to offer a smile before turning back to the family. "Look, I mean no harm and I don't want to cause any problems. I just want to help give your little girl something I never got as a child. Happy memories like this with my family. Don't let my name stop your daughter from having this monkey she really wants."

The husband glanced at his wife still hesitant.

"Don't look at me, you're the one carrying that thing," the woman said with a half grin before crouching down next to their daughter. "Say thank you to the nice lady, sweetie."

"Thank you," the little girl said beaming up at Lena.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Lena replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Miss Luther," the woman said standing back up.

"You're welcome." Lena turned to the monkey and took the plastic crown.

As Lena was hooking one end of the crown into her back pocket and the family was leaving with their new addition, Kara came back with two large cups of coffee.

"Sorry, the line was a little crazy," Kara apologized and handed one of the cups to Lena.

"Mmm, thank you," Lena said gratefully taking the offered coffee and taking a long sip. Over the top of her cup she could see a light blush rise on Kara's cheeks.

"So, how do you feel about some music?" Kara asked before quickly taking her own sip of coffee.

"They have some live bands here?" Lena asked already formulating a new plan for the crown.

"Yeah, I didn't notice before so I think they just started up."

"Well, then let's go, Miss Danvers," Lena said hooking her arm holding the little dog through Kara's and letting herself be led.

Kara smiled and once again led the two through the crowd this time to a stage they had set up close to the food area. Already quite a few people had gathered to watch what Lena assumed was a small local country band. The two stood quietly towards the back just listening and enjoying the closeness of the moment.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, this is our last song and we just want to say thank you for being here with us tonight," the male lead singer said. "This last song is a cover of one of our favorites, "The Long Way" by Brett Eldridge. If you know it sing along or feel free to come up here for a dance."

_**Don't think I've ever seen your kind of pretty** _  
_**Wandering 'round this midnight mad house city** _  
_**You got a look that says you got it all together** _  
_**So if you don't mind, I'd like to know you better** _

The opening cords started and Lena watched as slowly a few couples made their way closer to the stage. She could feel the crown tucked in her back pocket burning a hole. There wasn't ever going to be another chance like this and she knew it.

Kara seemed to feel the shift in Lena and looked over her with a smile. "You okay? You done with your coffee, you want me to throw it away?"

Lena quickly brought the cup to her lips finishing the last little bit before handing the now empty cup to Kara.

"Thanks."

"Sure, be right back," Kara said taking both cups as she walked away for moment to find a trash.

**_Take me the long way around your town_ **  
**_Were you the queen with the silver crown?_ **  
**_I want the secrets you keep, the shine underneath_ **  
**_Of the diamond I think I just found_ **  
**_Take me the long way around_ **

Lena looked back at the band taking a deep breath and doing her best to gather every ounce of courage she had.

"Hey," Kara said seconds later as she stepped up behind Lena to her left.

"Dance with me," Lena blurted out.

"What?" Kara asked stepping beside Lena and looking at her with the crinkle in her brow.

"Dance with me?" Lena this time asked a little calmer. Kara glanced around them.

"You sure? I don't want to cause any problems for you because someone's probably gonna take a picture and you know it'll end up online," Kara worried.

"Kara, I don't care. Please, dance with me?" Lena asked one final time losing all the courage she had gathered. She didn't think she could asked again.

But she didn't have to as Kara reached out taking her hand and leading them towards the other dancing couples. Again, Kara gave a nervous glance around. Lena was having none of it though.

As soon as they stopped walking, Lena used their joined hands to pull them closer together and wrapped her other hand loosely around Kara's waist. Kara seemed to relax into them then and wrapped her own arm around Lena's waist.

**_I'd love to see just where your daddy met your momma_ **  
**_Your hand-me-down '99 Impala_ **  
**_Show me the field you danced in clover_ **  
**_The harvest in October_ **  
**_When the leaves fall from the sky just like a Sunday drive_ **

They swayed softly to the song as if it was just the two of them. It was something Lena had wanted to do with Kara for so long but never had the courage to ask before.

A moment of gentleness lapse between the two, wrapped in one another. Both pulling the other closer without thought, their bodies now lightly pressed together. And it was just as she was getting lost that Lena remembered the crown hooked in her back pocket. Her arm unwound from around Kara's waist causing a frown from the other woman who then stopped moving thinking Lena was pulling away.

"Lena, what," Kara started but never finished as she watched in confusion as Lena reached behind her to pull the crown from her back pocket.

Lena only offered a smile while letting go of Kara's hand and used both of her own to place the silver crown upon Kara's head. A hand stayed to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara's left ear, thumb caressing over a high cheekbone.

**_Take me the long way around your town_ **  
**_Were you the queen with the silver crown?_ **  
**_I want the secrets you keep, the shine underneath_ **  
**_Of the diamond I think I just found_ **  
**_Take me the long way around_ **

"I know it's a little late but for tonight I thought you could be the queen with her silver crown," Lena offered well aware of her cheesy the words sounded. But she didn't care as Kara blushed with a soft chuckle head ducking down.

But instead of saying anything in reply, Kara simply stepped forward once again to pull Lena back into her arms wrapping both around Lena's waist. To which Lena wrapped both arms loosely around Kara's neck. Bodies comfortably snug against one another. Again, they were lost in one another.

"Thank you for this weekend. For taking me home with you," Lena said softly.

"I get to do it again, right?" Kara asked with a warm smile and for the first time Lena realized, hope in her eyes.

"I'll go anywhere you want to take me."

"Does that mean you let me take you flying?" Kara teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lena said with a shrug. "Least this time I would be awake."

Kara chuckled a little at the words pulling a warm smile from Lena as the two continued to sway to the music.

_**Didn't think tonight when I walked in** _  
_**I'd be falling for somewhere I've never been** _

It amazed Lena how the simplicity of the moment, swaying in each other's arms among a crowd of strangers while the band on stage wound the song down, could mean everything to her. She couldn't ask for anything more nor did she want to. This was a moment she wanted to remember for years to come.

Taking another chance among the many she had so far, Lena wrapped herself closer to Kara and rested there foreheads together. She held her breath waiting for Kara's reaction. But the only reaction she got was a content smile from her best friend and Kara readjusting her hold so they were practically wrapped around one another.

"I have a confession to make," Lena said after a moment. Kara hummed in response.

"You look a little ridiculous with that crown," Lena teased with a sheepish smile. With all her intent in the gesture, it couldn’t take away that it was a $.50 child's crown.

Kara pulled away with a mock gasp of indignation, "Rude." She then grinned. "I know you secretly love it. Don't lie."

Before she could stop them, words spilled from Lena's lips. "I love you."

Shocked pause kept both from reacting for a moment. But it was Kara who reacted first, dipping her head to take Lena's lips in a soft, hesitant kiss. One that didn't last long enough for Lena's brain to wrap around let alone react to before Kara was pulling away.

"I love you, too."

This time Lena drew Kara into a kiss that was just a soft but with no hesitancy.

"Take me home."

**_Take me the long way around your town_ **  
**_Were you the queen with the silver crown?_ **  
**_I want your red blushing stories_ **  
**_Your faults and your glories_ **  
**_That made you who you are right now_ **  
**_Take me the long way around_ **  
**_Take me the long way around_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
